This invention relates to cabinet construction and, in particular, to a refrigerator appliance cabinet construction.
At the bottom oF most household refrigerators there is usually a rigid front bottom rail secured to the bottom of each of the side walls of the outer metal shell of the cabinet which performs several functions. One of the main functions is to provide rigid support to the cabinet at the front and many times mobility wheels or other cabinet supports are mounted on the front rail. Insulated wall structures are known in these types of refrigerators wherein the cabinet or wall structure includes an inner panel or liner, an outer shell, and a body of foamed-in-place insulation therebetween. This insulation must be around all sides, top and bottom of the compartment within the refrigerator for storing food items. It is important in such refrigerator construction that the bottom of the food storage compartment be particularly well insulated because below the bottom wall is normally located the machinery compartment which houses the compressor, fans, etc. that generate a substantial amount of heat during operation. It is important that the front rail of the refrigerator be constructed to prevent the egress of foam under pressure during the foaming operation. It is therefore important that the front rail, the liner and the bottom wall of the refrigerator compartment be joined together in a structurally sound manner to prevent the egress of foam through those interconnected components during the foaming operation.
By this invention there is provided a household refrigerator assembly that joins the bottom front rail, the liner and the bottom wall of the compartment together in such a manner that egress of foam during the foaming operation is prevented and all of these components are rigidly joined together to provide a structurally sound refrigerator cabinet and a pleasing appearance front rail assembly.